If You Love Me, You Won't Give Up
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "If I were dying I would want to die right here. On this roof in your arms." Sasuke snorted. "That's so cheesy, Sakura." "Sasuke-kun!"


**If You Love Me, You Won't Give Up**

**By****:**___Regina Guthrie_

**Dedicated to****: **_Tyler Doherty_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**I'm** _calling_ **out, **_can_ **you** _hear_** my **_voice? _

_I'm_ **gonna**_ find _**you** _through___**all**___the_ **noise**

_Ooh __**whoa **_

**You **_know _**there's**___nothing _**that** _I_ **wouldn't**_do_

Shine _your_** light **_as_ **I** _reach_** for **_you_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"You have such big hands!" The bubble gum haired girl laughed as she gently placed her small fragile fingers over the more rough ones of the male behind her. His hands were three times the size of hers and as she smoothly ran the soft flesh of her own little hand over the cool surface of his she realized that it was because he was built to keep her safe; to protect her.

"Hn." Was his murmured reply as he watched her intently. The moon light shone down from the cloudless sky and caressed every visible piece of the girl's skin. Her jade orbs sparkled even when a shadow blocked the moon lights path and her pink locks rubbed silkily across the Uchiha's neck as she moved her head to get more comfortable on his shoulder.

This girl, Sakura Haruno, was seated neatly in between Sasuke's legs facing away from him. His arms were wrapped around her middle as she played with his fingers and her head was settled softly against his shoulder almost touching his neck. The night was young and as they sat on the roof top of her house, her parents asleep and oblivious of their only daughters where about, they really didn't care about anything else but each other.

"You know Sasuke-kun-" Sakura murmured, pulling her head up and off her boyfriends shoulder as she gazed back at him. Emerald meeting onyx as she hesitated with her words. "If I were to die and I had the gift of knowing that I was dying before it happened, you know where I'd want you to take me so I could remember it as my last memory on earth?" Sasuke stared at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, trying extremely hard not to scuff at her words.

"You're not dying until you're very old. And even then you're not allowed to die until I'm dying too." The Uchiha shot back, not liking the thought of the pink haired girl that held his heart dying anytime before her due date. She had always been there. Ever since they were younger and she annoyed him to no end. He wouldn't be able to live without her if she died. Her leaving this earth without him wasn't an option.

"But if I were-"

"There are no 'if's. You're not dying, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun! Just listen to me!"

"Hn."

"If I were dying I would want to die right here. On this roof in your arms." Sasuke snorted.

"That's so cheesy, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!"

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**My** _heart _**beats**_ for _**love **

_My_ **heart**_beats_ **for** _love _

**It's** _the_ **sound** _that_ **I **_hear_, **tells** _me_ **not** _to_ **give** _up_

_It _**breathes** _in_ **my** _chest_ **and** _It _**runs** _through_ **my** _blood_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The walls were white. Too white. The people were loud. Too loud. The cries were painful. Too painful.

"Mr. Uchiha, you can go see her now." A woman called out. Sasuke lifted his pale face from his cold hands where it had been buried moments ago. He didn't take note to her features. Only that she was dressed in white. Her dress was white, her coat was white, her gloves were white and her shoes were white. Everything in this place was white. He hated the color white.

Standing up from his chair the Uchiha swayed a bit from the sudden rush of blood that pounded into his legs as he numbly walked towards the room where his life had been taken for recovery.

Glancing up at the room number that was written in thick black letters, he cringed. It hurt his eyes to see such a dark color after being engulfed in white for such a long period of time.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun." Her cries triggered something with in him as he gazed up at her tear stoked face. He felt helpless and venerable as he forced himself across the empty space that separated him from her. She might have been crying but she was _a live._ Her eye's were glossed over but they were blinking and green. Her skin was too pale for his liking but it wasn't blue or purple. Her lips were trembling but at least they were moving.

"Sakura." Sasuke breathed out as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking form when he finally made it across the room. He didn't waste any time as he buried his nose deep into her soft hair and in haled as much of her welcoming scent as he could. His fingers soothingly rubbed her bare back where the paper dress only came to keep her front from exposure and tied in the back, leaving that part of her body bare.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I'm scared." The jade eyed girl whimpered, also wrapping her arms around her seventeen year old boyfriend as she let more of her warm tears spill. She hugged him close to her as he held her the same, nestling her nose into his neck and wetting his shoulders from the water spilling from her beautiful eyes. The eyes that captivated him. The eyes that showed him everything. The eyes that no one could out beat.

"I'm here Sakura. It's okay." He tried to sooth, feeling a bit awkward. He had never been one to try to help others. He had never been the one to care. But this was Sakura. _His_ Sakura. And she needed him.

"No, it's not okay." She angrily told him, pulling back slightly as her eyes shown with hurt and frustration. He scanned her face as she gripped tighter to the material of his shirt but before he could say anything else her lips were on his. Fierce but loving. He didn't waste anytime to press into the kiss she offered. The warmth of her flesh sent goose bumps down his spine and the way she pulled away quickly only to push back against his lips even faster worried him.

Pulling away from her lips, the Uchiha stared at her with shocked eyes. Something was wrong. Sakura never acted like this, even when she was scared. There was something he didn't know. This wasn't just some panic attack or injury that was going to be healed over night as he had thought.

"S-Sakura, what's going on?" He asked sternly, scanning her face as he watched more tears enter his lover's eyes. Her pink locks stuck to her sticky cheeks as she shook her head at him, gritting her perfect white teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, w-would yo-ou still love me i-if all my hair f-fell o-out?" Her pleading voice held terror and fright as she forcefully through herself into his arms again, letting her cries rack her body at full force. The man she was cuddling to only stared blankly at the ceiling behind the girl, his mouth slightly a gap and his eyes widened. His thoughts were racing and when he finally realized what she had hinted, it felt as though everything had shut down.

"Oh Sakura." He whispered out as his arms gripped her tightly, pulling her as close as humanly possible. His chin fell softly on to the top of her head as he too gritted his teeth. "Oh God, Sakura." He continued to whisper, rocking her crying form back and forth as he tried to process everything.

His girlfriend, his love, his savor, his partner, his happiness, his life, his everything...

_...Had Cancer._

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**I've **_been_** told**_ at _**least **_a_** thousand**_ times _

_It's_** not **_worth_** the **_struggle, _**the **_hurt_** or **_the_** trouble **

**I**_ keep _**running **_up_** to**_ these _**front **_lights _

_No_** I **_won't_** surrender **

**I'll**_ wait _**here **_forever_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Sakura, it's okay."

"N-no! It's not! It's all gone, Sasuke-kun! It's all gone!" The girl cried as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful long pink hair that she had spent a lot of her time to keep healthy and pretty was gone. Every strand that her Sasuke-kun used to run his long fingers through to show her he cared for her was gone. Now there was nothing for him to run his fingers through. There was nothing for him to smell while they laid together in silence. She felt ashamed.

"Sakura." The Uchiha murmured as he walked up behind the sniffling teenager and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. Sakura stared into his dark orbs through the mirror with her glossy emerald eyes, trying to hold back her cries so he wouldn't have to hear them. She knew how much they bothered him but she just couldn't help it. Everything was falling a part.

"You don't need hair to still be my Sakura." He murmured, trying to reassure her that his love for her was for her, not her hair. That she didn't need the dead protein to be pretty, to be beautiful. Because she was already that, no matter what happened to her she'd still be beautiful to him.

"That's easy for you to say. You have hair." She murmured jealously as she took her fingers and reached up and behind her, watching through the mirror to guide her hand up towards Sasuke's hair. Gently and soothingly, she ran her fingers through the locks and smiled a bit as they slid through her fingers.

Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open as he watched her, feeling at ease by her soft caresses. She meant the world to him and he could only imagine what she was feeling like. He took a lot of time for his own hair too and if it all fell out he would be devastated just as she was. He wished he could make her feel better but how?

"I love you Sasuke-kun. Don't leave me." She murmured sadly as she turned towards the dark haired boy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never." He whispered as he pressed his warm lips softly against hers.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The door bell rang two times as the emerald eyed girl made her way down the stairs that led towards the door way. Her hand reached up and covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a tired yawn. She had been napping before who ever had decided to show up came. She had been sleeping a lot lately. More and more as the weeks went by.

Finally reaching the door, Sakura twisted the door knob to only have her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She gasped in an unsure voice. She couldn't believe her eyes as she scanned his appearance. "W-What happened to you?"

"You're not alone Sakura. I'm here." He murmured, a smirk taking over his features as he looked up at her flustered and shocked face.

"S-Sasuke-kun! You're bold!" She squealed, pointing at his head in pure horror. The Uchiha only sweat dropped as he shook his head at his girlfriend. Typical Sakura.

"And you are too." He countered, still smirking when she glared at him for his insensitive reply. But then a smile over took her features as her green eyes gleamed and her face shone with life that the Uchiha hadn't seen in her in a while.

"Y-you did this...for me?" She whispered, unsure and unbelieving.

"Hn" The Uchiha nodded causing his girlfriend to smile wider and jump into his arms.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding.

"If you can't have hair, then I refuse to have it either." He mumbled embarrassingly as he glanced down at his feet. Sakura smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Standing **_here_** with**_ my _**back **_held_** high **

_Oh _**can't **_you_** see **_that_** it's **_worth_** the**_** fight?**_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

He ran his fingers gently over the forehead of the sleeping girl in his arms. His eyes had dark circles under them and his body felt tired. He needed sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. She was dying. He could tell. The way she slept her days away and the way her skin was becoming paler. The way her body became weak as the days passed by and the way she insisted on being close to him every minute. She knew she was dying.

Sasuke felt his bottom lip tremble slightly as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's hairless head. He didn't understand why life had to be this way. Why everything was always mournful and never butterflies and rainbows. He was supposed to marry this girl. He was supposed to have kids with the girl. He was supposed to grow old with this girl. She was supposed to be everything.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed with a small hoarse giggle as she snuggled her face further into his neck. "Where are you taking me?" She insisted on knowing, placing small kisses along his jaw line lovingly. Trying to show him he meant everything to her. He knew though.

"Hn" Was his reply as he continued to walk down the hall with the blind folded girl in his arms. She was tired and limp in his embrace. He could tell by the way her actions were sloppy and how her body just dangled every now and again. She wanted to rest, even though she wasn't even doing anything. The thought scared him.

In a few seconds he had reached the door to the room he was looking for. Carefully pushing it open with his foot he stepped inside and the eyes of the people who took up the room all looked towards him, smiling sadly.

"Sakura" He murmured, settling the girl down onto a stool softly as he reached behind her head and began to undo the blind fold that was placed over her gorgeous eyes. When it fell to the ground, she blinked rapidly as she looked around. "Sakura Haruno, marry me." Sasuke murmured, pulling her attention back to him as her eyes widened.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura dear, if you want to marry Sasuke we'll sign the papers. You can get married right now, right here. If that's what you want." Sakura turned towards a woman who mirrored her own features, overly shocked at her presence and words.

"M-mom." Sakura stuttered, her eyes wide.

"If you love him Sakura marry him." Her mother whispered. Sakura glanced back at the male kneeled before her with a ring in his hand, waiting for her reply.

"O-Okay." She whispered out as she smiled down at him. A true smile stretched across the Uchiha's lips as he slid the ring onto her finger.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

_I _**march** _across _**this** _battlefield_

**I'm **_screaming _**out,** _can_ **you** _hear_ **me** _now?_

_I'm_ **holding** _on,_ **I **_stand _**my** _ground___**I'm** _screaming_ **out,**

**Can** _you_ **hear **_me_ **now?**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"It's spread too far, there's no way we can save her. She's not expected to live past tonight." At these simple whispered words the Uchiha froze and he felt his whole being light with fire.

"What do you mean you can't fucking save her? You're a doctor for crying out loud! Do your fucking job!" He screamed, feeling his voice crack slightly in-between his rant as he shot up off his seat and almost launched himself at the woman. Her features only soften as she shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but we tried everything. Sometimes all we can do... is let go." She murmured out, glancing down at the floor as she clutched her clip board to her chest. This was the worst part of being a doctor.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Let go. You want me to let go?" He asked her, his voice calm as he watched her nod. "Like hell I'll let go!" He screamed, causing the girl to cringe. He didn't waste any more time talking to her as he sprinted towards the room of his wife, his blood raising and his heart pounding.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he busted through the door to her room. The Uchiha's eyes softened as he took in her form. She was white almost matching the awful walls of this place they had taken her to. Her once beautiful glowing jade eyes were dull and turning gray. Her plump lips were cracked and dry as her cheeks had no color in them. A Shiver shot up his spine as he looked at her, taking in her appearance. Finally, it hit him full on. His cherry blossom was dying.

"Sakura." He whimpered as he slowly drug his body across the floor and over towards her form. He watched with hurt eyes as her almost lifeless orbs traced his movements with all the strength she had. He couldn't believe this. After everything the world was taking the one thing he had left away from him. He was going to be alone again. He was loosing her.

Not wasting one second, the male pulled the person that meant everything to him into his arms and took in a shaky breath. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't.

"Sa..suke...kun." Sakura murmured her voice hoarse and crackly. "T-this is the... end."

Understanding what she meant when she had spoken the words, the heart broken Uchiha nodded before standing up with her limp body in his arms.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Every step he look felt like knifes were being stabbed into his chest. His heart hurt so badly. His head was aching and his mind numb as he carelessly walked through the streets, almost at his destination.

The nurses had put up a fight. Insisting he leave his wife there with them. They told him she was too weak to be drug around. He had laughed at them. What did they care? They weren't trying to save her any longer. They had practically left her to die in that room. That horrid room filled only with white. He would never allow her to die there. It was an awful place. Sakura was too good for it.

He had finally fought his way past all of them and reached the outside world. The night was beautiful and the air warm and welcoming but to him it was hell. Everything about it was hell. It hurt to think that somewhere some lucky guy was holding his own girlfriend in his arms, laughing and kissing her as he pleased. His _healthy_ girlfriend. Sasuke winced at the thought. Why did God have to hate him so much? Why couldn't Sakura be okay and everything be alright? Why did _she_ out of everyone the one have to suffer?

Reaching Sakura's home Sasuke smiled bitterly to himself as he dragged his feet up the driveway and carefully started to climb the vines on the side of the house with the green orbed girl still cradled in one of his arms. This was her finally wish and she would have it. He'd make sure.

Settling himself down on the roof top he gently placed Sakura in between his legs and leaned her against his chest as she had done many nights before this one. The only difference was that this would be the last. Taking in a shaky breath the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her tightly to himself, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." He whispered over and over again as he rocked both of their bodies back and forth. He pain in his chest was unbearable at the moment and all he could do was curse the world and everything in it for taking the only thing he had away from him. The woman in his arms had given him everything. She was his everything and now she was being taken away.

Her body was cold against his warmth and her shallow breathing against his neck only began to slow. With every breath she took the more insane Sasuke became. His tears were leaking from his eyes at this point and his back and forth movement only became faster as he hugged her closer.

"Please Sakura, please don't leave me." He begged, not understanding. Not comprehending. This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. "God Sakura." He cried loudly, burying his face into her neck as his cries raked his body. "I love you so much. I know I never told you. But I swear I do. I swear." His words were cut a bit by the hip-cups that over took his form. "Please forgive me; please forgive me for not telling you as much as I should have. Just don't leave, I promise you I'll tell you every hour of every day if you don't leave me." He cried as the threw his head up towards the sky and closed his eyes. His mouth gapped as he tried to take in air, choking slightly on all the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

"I know you love me Sasuke-kun and I hope you know I love you too." She whispered, hardly able to breath due to all the effort it took to talk. Her eyes were still closed for she had no energy to lift them. "Could you kiss me Sasuke-kun? Just one more time?" She murmured gasping for air after her request. Normally, she wouldn't have asked and she would have just done it, but right now she couldn't control anything in her body. It was a miracle she could speak.

Looking down at his everything the Uchiha only sniffled slightly as he scanned her pale almost lifeless face. This was it. This was truly the end.

Bending down slowly the Uchiha's lower lip trembled as he came closer and closer to the girl he loved. This would be the last kiss they shared. The last moment they had together. Placing his lips softly against hers he let the rest of his tears fall as he noticed her breath leave her body and not return. She had died in his arms and yet he couldn't pull away. He couldn't bring himself to face the truth.

She meant too much to him.

She meant the world.

And now she was gone.

And he was alone once more.

_"Good-bye Sasuke-kun. I'll be waiting for you."_

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**...**

**...**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**This was truly depressing to write about. I cried a bit through the ending scene which I'm not very proud of. I will probably rewrite it later because it wasn't sad enough in my opinion. I wanted a tear jerker and I feel as though it wasn't. Oh well. I cried XD.**

**I do hope you liked it. I got this idea from the movie "Letters to God" and the little boy this was dedicated to was a victim of cancer as well and I thought I'd write this in honor of him. **

**I won't be writing many stories like this. Probably never again. lol. I hate killing off my fav. Characters. Sasuke and Sakura make me happy and this is probably the only time I'll kill one of them. **

**Review? =D**

**(SONG: MY HEART BEATS FOR LOVE BY MILEY CYRUS)**


End file.
